


Affair of Convenience

by Angry_gremlin_commando



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Draven is a good bro but he does stupid stuff, I'm not even a little bit sorry, M/M, most definitely ooc, this is porn so stay out kids, this was a dare then it got out of hand, this went and grew a plot and I have no idea how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/pseuds/Angry_gremlin_commando
Summary: ...Darkins feed on human emotion, chief among them bloodlust. In the absence of war they often turn to other, less satisfactory energy sources or wither away in isolation. Other noted secondary food sources include desperation, fear, rage, …… In the most desperate times, even lust would do...Since the Institute of War controls all forms of armed conflict, Aatrox is without a steady source of nourishment. So he has an agreement with Darius for a substitute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has odd ships and he knows I can't resist a dare so this happened. Yes Alta, this is for you.
> 
> This was written in one sitting, late at night and I do my level best to catch every typo and logical loophole, but if you find anything amiss, you would make me a very happy writer if you pointed it out. Please enjoy!

_...Darkins feed on human emotion, chief among them bloodlust. In the absence of war they often turn to other, less satisfactory energy sources or wither away in isolation. Other noted secondary food sources include desperation, fear, rage, …_

_… In the most desperate times, even lust would do..._

The thick tome was knocked off the bedside table as Darius blindly reached for more lube. He pressed his face into his pillow as he worked another finger into himself, imagining a different hand instead of his own. It was easy to lose himself in the fantasy, here in the safety of his own quarters.

The curtains were drawn, the door locked, Draven kicked out for the rest of the day. He had these few hours to himself. Nobody could get inside that he didn’t want there.

He twisted his fingers sharply and groaned into the pillow. That was when he felt the hands on his thighs, burning feverishly against him, one bigger and rougher than the other.

“I see I came just at the right time,” Aatrox chuckled, dragging his hands higher, sharp claws and armored flesh scratching against the general’s skin.

Darius could never figure out how the darkin got in through the closed door, but when Aatrox caught his wrist, twisted his arm up just shy of pain to lick his fingers clean, he decided that it didn’t matter.

Aatrox was burning furnace hot, his mouth even more and Darius turned his head to stare at the darkin with shocked arousal when he drew his hand into his mouth, long tongue curling around his fingers to protect them from the sharp fangs.

This was new, not part of their earlier dynamic, but Darius was far from complaining.

Aatrox smiled wolfishly around his fingers, gave them one last leisurely lick and finally let the arm drop to the bed. His own left hand, the smaller, unarmored one traced a path up from Darius’ thigh, along his spine and over his shoulders until it was finally fisted in the Noxian’s hair.

“Are you sufficiently prepared?” Darius gave a nod, as firm as he could against the restraining fingers. Aatrox loosened his hold and carded his fingers through the dark locks before drawing back to let him take up position.

Darius turned back around, moving his shoulder slightly to disperse the unpleasant feeling that set in earlier. Suddenly an armored hand gripped his shoulder firmly, digging into the tense muscles to help them relax.

“You are being uncharacteristically tender today,” Darius commented with a laugh even as he took up position on his hands and knees.

Aatrox gave a growl that sent a spike of arousal through Darius and in a smooth move he covered the human with his body. The darkin dwarfed any human in the league and Darius relished in the feeling of being pinned by someone bigger, heavier than him.

Aatrox bared his teeth against the flesh of his shoulder, the dull points of his horns digging into the Noxian’s back. Darius took a deep breath, pushing back against the armored thighs and the heavy arousal pressing insistently against his ass and offered up his neck.

Sharp fangs sank into his skin and he lost himself in the molten heat that rushed through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

After their meetings, after he slept off the more immediate after effects, Darius always felt energised and powerful, like every bit of his body was fine tuned to be the most effective. It was part of the deal; Aatrox fed from his lust and in return he did some of his battle magic to get him in top notch shape. First Darius had his concerns, but the medics saw no side effects of withdrawal during the month and a half he had to stay away from the Institute due to other obligations.

Regularly getting the best fucking he had in a very long time was the cherry on top. Sometimes he wondered if Aatrox realized how much he got out of their little affair.

Usually he didn’t think about it outside of the agreed times, but today he found Draven sitting on his bed, leafing through the book Darius got about darkins and wearing a troubled frown.

“Darius, I’m concerned!” Draven said in lieu of greeting, even forgetting about his usual affectation.

“Must be a new experience to you,” Darius shot back, but he couldn’t quite muster his usual bite. He turned to his wardrobe to change just to avoid looking at his brother.

“It’s not funny! I’m being serious here with my serious face.”

“All right. What got you concerned?” Draven was silent for so long Darius was starting to doubt he would even answer.

“You’ll be upset with me.” Darius paused halfway through unbuttoning his shirt and turned to stare down his brother. Draven looked defiant, but he wasn’t meeting his eyes. “You’ll be upset with me but I saw Aatrox leaving your room and found the book and I- I had to make sure he wasn’t forcing or blackmailing you into anything. I was worried sick I had to make sure!”

All the color ran out of Darius’ face, but it was hard to tell if it was because of anger or shock.

“Draven, what have you done?!”

“I set up a camera! I caught you on recording yesterday - I know it was stupid you don’t have to tell me but everyone knows red and horny can read minds and I wanted proof if he was hurting you.” Draven looked upset and distressed, but Darius had a hard time processing it. His mind had short circuited at the fact that Draven recorded them, that he _saw_ …

“You fucking watched us…?!” Draven backed away quickly, hovering just inside the door, ready to flee if Darius lost his temper and did something he might regret later.

“NO! Of course not! Just a little bit to make sure you were into it and I’ll need a full weekend of hard booze to get it out of my head because I love you Dar, but I’m not some deranged pervert who gets off on his own brother!”

That helped Darius calm down. It made some kind of sense too, what he said; if Aatrox really was blackmailing and forcing him, asking him about would only tip the darkin off and make his situation even more dangerous.

It was still stupid and fucked up that Draven recorded them, but it was such a Draven thing to do that he couldn’t hold onto his anger. They might clash on personal differences often, but brothers through thick and thin, that’s what they swore and that’s what they were.

With a final huff he abandoned any notion of changing and sat down on the bed, patting the cover in invitation.

“Come ‘ere. You know I can’t stay mad at you.” And Draven immediately was back at his side, basking in closeness as always.

“I’m really sorry Dar. I was worried because he’s not the kind you usually go for. I know you have a thing for big guys, but it’s usually Braum big, not Aatrox big.”

That was true enough, he supposed. He definitely had a type and Aatrox who regularly waxed poetic about bloodshed definitely wasn’t it. Draven sometimes laughed at him because of it, the big ruthless general longing for the ‘mushy stuff’, but damn it he saw enough blood and violence on the battlefield and he didn’t particularly enjoy it there either. In his opinion if someone was man enough to pound him hard enough that the next day he aches in all the right ways, they’d better be man enough to treat him well and cuddle in the afterglow.  


“It was his idea,” he admitted quietly. Draven immediately put his hands up.

“Stop right there. I don’t want to hear the details of how you earned the undying love of bloody and broody.”

“Dray, it’s just sex. Not like you don’t get plenty of that.” The teasing earned him an elbow to the ribs.

“Well I don’t know about that. I watched him a little since I saw him and he seems fond of you. Fond by the standards of an ancient demon of war or whatever he is.”

What was an elbow to the ribs in Draven’s arsenal was a pinch to the ear in Darius’ and he mercilessly utilized it on his brother.

“Cut out the crap. I would have noticed.”

“I’m not bullshitting you I swear!” Draven  said, rubbing his poor abused ear. He pulled out a hextech data crystal and more or less threw it at Darius. “Here. The recording. Watch it or smash it, I don’t care, but now that I know that you are all right, I have an urgent date with lots of hard liquor and the sweet embrace of oblivion. Don't expect me back until Monday.”


	3. Chapter 3

Darius was staring at the crystal long after Draven left to get drunk. His grip tightened around the smooth surface. It was tempting to just destroy it, but he found himself curious. Their meetings had a routine to them, one that seemed to be set in stone before yesterday. It has always been barebones, no time wasted on empty gestures of comfort or faux affection.

There was a time when he took comfort in it that the darkin wasn’t really interested in him, that this was only an affair of convenience, but with time he started missing the perks of a genuine lover.

He thought back to the way Aatrox acted yesterday and found himself wondering if the darkin felt the same.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he was already standing in front of the tv, popping the crystal into the designated slot. He wasn’t personally fond of hextech, but he had to admit that it was useful, especially since they brought in the more user-friendly line of machines. Just slot in the crystal, press play and…

Darius almost fell over his bed in shock because he did _not_ expect to see himself on the screen in high definition, fingering his ass open, face buried in his pillow. Stupid, because what else could he expect? He frantically pressed the buttons until he found pause, then rushed out to double check that the door and all the windows were closed and locked. That done, he sat down again, made himself comfortable and pressed play.

He couldn’t really tell where Draven hid the camera from the angle, but he chose a good spot. Every move was clearly visible and Darius watched his recorded self with a sort of awe. Aatrox stepped into the scene at the same time when Darius reached for more lube. The darkin took a startled step back when the book landed with a thud and lingered on the edge of the video for a few minutes longer.

He didn’t notice the darkin watching before, but he wasn’t terribly surprised by it. For someone his size, Aatrox could be very sneaky. Shame that he didn’t come closer. As surreal as it was to watch himself writhing on the bed, he’d much rather watch what Aatrox was up to. He could only see a wing and part of his shoulder from this angle, but the way the darkin stretched the fingers of his wing was a sign of excitement he recognised from the rift.

Video-Darius made a gasp and Aatrox finally moved, hands gripping and stroking the human’s thighs and Darius felt a shiver run down his spine at his expression. The same razor sharp focus and unflinching attention he only ever saw on the rift, directed at him. Aatrox made it no secret that he craved battle and he looked at Darius with the same desire.

Well damn. Maybe Draven was onto something? No, no, you are just a tasty snack, bad Darius, don’t get your hopes up. You are already lucky to get this much out of this.

It was still decidedly weird to see what technically was a home-made porn video with him in it, but watching Aatrox lick and suck his fingers was just as arousing as it had been in person. Darius dug his fingers into his thighs because no, he wasn’t going to jack off to this video, that would be probably wrong.

As Aatrox sat back on his heels to let him get up on his knees, Darius could finally get a good look at his cock. During their trysts that  somehow never became priority and he only ever got passing glances. A sleek member that fit the sharp, narrow hips, textured with raised ridges reminiscent of the armored plating on the darkin’s limbs. A rough thing to take without proper lubrication, the first few times proved that and Darius quietly admitted to himself that he wouldn’t have agreed to this deal if he saw it beforehand. Exotic creatures and outlandish dicks were more Draven’s thing and by the gods he didn’t ever want to think about all the kind of oddities his brother took to his bed.

At least the thought helped cool his erection a little bit. He tuned back in just as Aatrox curled around him, bending his spine in a long arch to compensate for their difference in height and roughly nuzzled his shoulder and by the gods he hoped Draven hadn’t watched it this far because it looked very much like the darkin was trying to tear out his throat when he sank his teeth into Darius’ neck. Things always got fuzzy at this point; it was like the frenzy he inflicted on the soldiers in battle, Aatrox overwhelmed him with lust.

Aatrox let go and lapped up the blood; the bite always faded away by the time the darkin left. Strong arms wound around Darius to support and caress as Aatrox lined himself up and pushed into him with one smooth thrust. The recording didn’t have sound (or rather he forgot to turn it back on), but Darius bit back a moan as he remembered the feeling of that sublime heat, firm and insistent filling him up until he couldn’t think straight.

Aatrox shifted his weight to plant his armored hand on the bed for stability as he started to move and sadly there wasn’t much to see afterward; one broad wing was pulled forward by the motions and hid both of them almost entirely from the camera.

Darius stuck around until the end anyway, watching like a hawk for the small details he could catch. The way Aatrox ran his hand over his back when his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, a flash of red skin as he reached for Darius’ erection when the Noxian was hovering on the edge for too long and snarling in frustration, the flash of fire running along the wings as the darkin came, hands fisted in the bedding,  how he nuzzled into his hair when Darius was spent and passed out because Aatrox drained every bit of his energy.

Darius watched with genuine fascination as the darkin drew fiery runes in the air; he almost laughed when he realized it was a spell to clean him up. He did laugh when Aatrox backtracked after almost leaving to throw the blanket over Darius. He complained about that once, after a winter meeting when the heating was acting up. He didn’t think Aatrox would care to remember.

The recording went on, but Darius turned it off. He stared at the dark screen for long minutes, trying to organise his thoughts. He was still doubtful that Aatrox felt anything more than superficial fondness for him, but maybe he can work with that.

He had another meeting with Aatrox tomorrow. A day and a half should be plenty of time to think things through and formulate a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy thud of the book on the floor as Darius blindly grabbed at the lube from the bedside table brought a sense of déjà vu. He rolled onto his back, dispersing the familiar pattern, moving one hand to fondle his chest and bit back a moan as he imagined Aatrox’s hands on him instead.

Before yesterday he only indulged in that fantasy as a guilty pleasure. It’s only business, Aatrox said when they settled the rules of this affair and that made the scenario as unlikely as Garen asking him out ( because Noxian pride or not, there weren’t that many men in the league who fit his type and at his most desperate Darius had wondered if the Demacian was as blunt and straightforward in bed as he was elsewhere).

However, after recounting what he could remember of their last meeting and rewatching the tape a few times more, Darius was almost sure that Aatrox went and caught feelings somewhere. At least enough of them that he might indulge his human plaything.

He toyed with a nipple, carefully rolling it between his fingers while his other hand stayed still, three fingers motionless inside him just to provide a slight stretch and a feeling of fullness. Slow and leisurely, if everything went according to plan had plenty of time to savor the feeling.

“Is this display for me?” Darius turned his head and looked at Aatrox as the darkin spoke. He just stepped inside, his expression a mixture of surprise and hunger.

“We need to talk. But first- “ Darius ran his hand down his chest to his neglected cock and gave it a lazy squeeze. “-give me a hand.”

If this went up in flames he wanted one last orgasm out of it at least, damn it, but the raw desire that flashed in the darkin’s eyes made him hopeful.

“I have a better idea.” Gods, he no longer had any right to criticize Draven over his taste in oddities and monsters because that inhumanly deep rumble almost did him in.

He momentarily lost focus because the next he knew, Aatrox was between his legs and _hot_ , his tongue was hot and long and absolutely perfect as he tasted Darius and if there was one positive aspect to their absurd size difference he never considered it was that Aatrox could take his dick in his mouth without a moment of hesitation.

There was the danger of teeth of course as the darkin sported a fiercely sharp set of fangs, but it felt like he was practiced enough, completely confident in what he was doing and he took great pleasure in making Darius writhe and moan in abandon.

The Noxian briefly wondered who the darkin practiced on to get so good at sucking dick and Aatrox must have caught the tail end of that thought because he chuckled around the cock in his mouth and that vibration was the last thing Darius needed to come with a muffled shout.

Aatrox didn’t let up, working him mercilessly until he lay there panting and shaking, completely and utterly spent. The darkin retreated with a pleased hum and Darius felt the bed dip beneath his weight as he sat on the edge.

Darius felt drained, more exhausted than he ever felt after sex and when he made a halfhearted attempt at sitting up there was a heavy, warm hand in the way, petting his heaving chest and firmly pushing him back.

“Don’t try to get up yet. I’m afraid I drank too deep of your energy.” That made some sense, but not enough.

 “Why?”

“I thought you wanted to break off the agreement.” The petting hand slid higher to trace his neck and cheek and finally tangle in his sweat-damp hair. “I think I know better now.”

“We still need to talk.” Darius insisted, fighting the soothing touches that threatened to lull him to sleep.

“Yes. We will talk next time. Right now, you need to rest.” That wonderfully warm hand threatened to retreat and Darius, even on the edge of sleep, hastily reached for it.

_Stay_. He wasn’t sure he said it out aloud or just thought it really really hard, but Aatrox relented. The last thing Darius registered before falling asleep was the bed’s creaking as Aatrox lay down.


	5. Chapter 5

Darius woke feeling overly hot and sweaty with a mild seasoning of aches where hard points dug into his skin. Had he fallen asleep in his armor again? 

It took a few moments for him to wake up enough to realize that the source of his discomfort was Aatrox who, as it turned out, made an absolutely terrible pillow. 

Aatrox was laying on his back, halfway propped up against the headboard and reading Darius’ book on darkins. He didn’t seem bothered by the low light or the Noxian still sprawled on top of him, but he made note that Darius woke up.

In this case that meant dropping the book and unceremoniously pushing him to the side. So much about not being bothered.

“Good morning to you too,” Darius mumbled, flopping down on his side, snagging Aatrox’s flesh arm as a pillow in an act of defiance. The darkin made a rumbling noise that could have meant anything from ‘fuck you’ to ‘good morning’ and took a few slow, deep breaths. “You could have told me to move.”

Aatrox shook his head, eyes unfocused, still concentrating on his breathing. 

“I can handle a slight discomfort,” he wheezed, voice rough.

Darius propped himself up on an elbow, looking at the darkin with something akin to concern.   


“Does that fool anyone?” That earned him a sigh and an affectionate hand, curled around his shoulder and most of his upper arm.

“My kind is often imprisoned in objects. We are turned into jinn or demonblades.” Aatrox clawed at his own chest, digging into the furrows around his blood well. “Persistent pressure brings back unpleasant memories.”

Well well well. Someone was feeling chatty. 

“You were imprisoned?” 

“Yesss,” the darkin hissed, grasp tightening around Darius and he felt a moment of  worry  that he overstepped - he was unarmed and Aatrox  could tear him limb from limb without breaking a sweat, after all - but all Aatrox did was drag Darius close until they were face to face, Darius straddling his legs.” A  long time ago. A tale for another day, if you insist. I’d rather not think of it now.”

He was so close, it took only a second for him to lean in and kiss him, a chaste, teasing brush of lips that was over so soon that Darius wasn’t even sure it really happened.

“Will you distract me?” Aatrox asked and it took him embarrassingly long to realise that it was an invitation and a second more to react, to close the distance between them with a growl.

The second kiss was anything but chaste. Aatrox kissed like he fought, merciless and raw, but with a calculated elegance and it was enough to make up for the awkwardness of their size difference and the discomfort of catching his tongue and lips on too sharp teeth. Darius vaguely registered that they moved, Aatrox sitting up straighter against the headboard to lessen the pressure on his wings and drawing Darius with him, greedily lapping up the blood he spilled.

“We still need to talk,” Darius insisted when Aatrox drew back to let him breathe.

“Later,” the darkin promised, diving in for another kiss. He was foiled by Darius who put up a hand, pressing his palm firmly against tough skin, not because the advance was unwelcome, but to see if the boundaries they set were still there.

Aatrox backed off at the push, no hesitation, no question, leaning back with his head cocked to the side, waiting for Darius to dictate the next step. It was reassuring and  _ thrilling _ to have a measure of control over the darkin.

“Will you let me lead?” he asked, exploring what he could reach of the darkin’s chest, dragging blunt nails along lines where armor meets flesh.  A half serious request at best, but it brought a grin to his face to see Aatrox even consider it.

“I don’t bend to authority with ease. Perhaps another time we could experiment.” Despite his words he wasn’t in a hurry to take back control from Darius, pressing up against his touch lazily.

“Thought you wanted a distraction.” Darius ducked down to avoid the absolutely indignant glare directed at him, kissing and nibbling along Aatrox’s neck.

A hand curled around Darius’ shoulder, equal parts approval and demand, pulling him closer.

“What made you a general: the sharpness of your blade or the sharpness of your tongue?” A harsh bite against the pliable flesh of Aatrox's throat put an end to the smug tone - not nearly vicious enough to break the skin as the darkin had a ridiculously durable hide, but definitely strong enough to be felt - startling a low moan from Aatrox.    


It was a toss-up who was more surprised by the sound as they exchanged a startled look. It resolved like most awkwardly timed moments of tension tend to do; by dissolving into laughter.

“So you  _ do _ have a bark to go with the bite. I was wondering.” Darius was grinning ear to ear when the urge to laugh subsided and even Aatrox cracked something that probably counted as a smile. 

However it turned awkward far too soon, neither of them sure what to do next to bring back that earlier spark. Darius admitted defeat that the mood was ruined past repair when Aatrox had to suppress a yawn.

“I concede, I’m shit at morning afters,” he said, extracting himself from Aatrox’s hold.

“You could have fooled me.” Darius elbowed him in the side, both as payback for that remark and as a way to get him to move aside a little, just enough that Darius could sit next to him and soak up some more of his body heat. The Institute was high up in the mountains which made most mornings unpleasantly chilly.

“Do you fancy me your personal heater?” Aatrox grumbled, but wound an arm around Darius, although probably more as a precaution to prevent him from sitting on his wing than out of any fondness of cuddling.

“It’s a cold morning and you are burning like a furnace. Just humor me this once.” He looked up to see Aatrox fight off another yawn. “Have you slept at all last night?”

“I have not. A miscalculation on my part. I am of not much use like this.” He yawned again. “Perhaps we should agree on a rain check. Are you free Tuesday evening?”

“I will be coming down with a cold that will last until the end of the week, but I think I can manage to make my evening free. Just need to find a way to kick Draven out again.” Aatrox rose a questioning brow ridge at that.

“And you know that in advance?” He sounded amused.

“The Lightshields insisted on a meeting session to go over the details of the extended  _ treaty _ -” he spat the word with venom. “-the summoners forced on us again. As the Hand, I’m expected to show up.”

“I have limited experience with peace talks, but that sounds like a horrendously boring affair.”

“It is.” Darius sighed. “I’m more useful faking illness and reading through the backlog of reports than playing window dressing while the politicians bicker.”

A hand nudged at his jaw and Darius let it tilt his head up for a lazy, languid kiss. Aatrox was tactile, always keeping his hand on him, either carding his fingers through his hair or tracing them along his shoulder and back. Darius wasn't sure if it was only fleeting fascination or something here to stay, but he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.  


“A general shunning his responsibilities? You should be punished.” Teasing again, voice low and promising.   


“And how do you plan to punish me?”    


“Hmm, I don’t know yet. I will come up with something, surely.” He was smiling smugly and nudged Darius’ shoulder with one of his lower horns. “Let Draven have his peace. Meet me in my room. It would be more convenient and infinitely more comfortable if you want to indulge in more tactile comfort.” 

There was a point in there, because the darkin hang off the bed in every possible direction, the lanky bastard, but it was overshadowed by that ridiculous second half.   


“Aatrox.” There was something wrong with him this morning because he was straining not to laugh.

“Yes?” He had a concerned edge to his voice that just made the whole thing even more hilarious.

“I think the word you are looking for is cuddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally had sex in it - I even liked how it turned out - but then a dreadful Ice-cream Incident happened and lost all the files I had on my notebook, this and a potential sequel included. :( I tried to rewrite it, but I couldn't get it to flow the same way, so it went in very different directions and eh. 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait and the anticlimactic end, but I feel like the more I work on this the worse it gets. I hope it ended up enjoyable at least. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever write fanfic to entertain my friends and this is my first time posting it online, so I'm super open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed reading this all the same.


End file.
